


I'm Not Your Mate!

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sure thing)

Sky hums a bit as she walks to the Dairy Tail guild holding her exceed, Tiger in her arms. She slightly yawns feeling a little tired still

Sting was already up and just walking around hoping to clear his mind from all the stress and everything that was going on. He rubs the back of his head  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was at the market grocery shopping.

Laxus was on his mating season and he was at the Fairy Tail guild thinking what girl could possibly be his mate.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky rubs her eyes and she walks into the guild hall looking around a little 

Sting frowns a bit soon remembering that it was mating season and his heart slightly races wondering who was his mate  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara walked past Sting and walked to her house.

Laxus found her. It was Sky. He ran over to her breathing in her scent which was strong.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blinks surprised her eyes widenijg"L-Laxus?"she tried to understand what was happening

Sting blinks catching a strong scent and his eyes widen. He quickly follows it his body working against him  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara went into her house putting the groceries away.

Laxus grabbed her taking her back to his place.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky squeaks"h-hey Laxus!"she tries to calm her heart beat down

Sting slightly growls and he soon finds where the scent was coming from and he knocks in he door  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara opened the door.  
"Yes? Can I help you?"

Laxus laid her down on his bed and he got on top of her and kissed her passionately.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky slightly grunts and she looks up at him before she blushes deeply and her heart pounds

Sting slightly breaths hard and he pins her to the wall in her home. He sniffs her neck a bit  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing. She tried getting away from him.

Laxus pulled away and then started nipping and sucking her neck.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky softly whimpers and she bites her lip blushing deeply

Sting smirks and he starts to kiss and nip her neck purring a little

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan throwing her head back giving him better access.

Laxus then went down nipping and sucking her shoulders.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans a little and her body slightly trembles

Sting slightly smirks and he keeps going sucking on her skin  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Laxus took her clothes off sucking on a nipple pinching the other one.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky gasps loudly and her body slightly jerks"L-Laxus~"

Sting smirks and he starts to move his kisses to her chest as he pulls her shirt off  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned. She didn't wear bras so she was now topless.

Laxus switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans in pleasure and she grips his shoulders trying to stay still and stay quiet 

Sting slightly chuckles under his breath and he starts to tease her nipples  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Laxus nipped and sucked hickies on her stomach.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans and she arches her back 

Sting smirks and be keeps going his heart racing  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned gripping his shoulders.

Laxus sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky gasps and her body jerks in surprise and she moans even more her cheeks red 

Sting starts to pull off her pants as he sucks on her nipples wanting her to feel lots of pleasure  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gasped and moaned.

Laxus fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky holds onto him blushing deeply

Sting smirks and he sucks a bit harder  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered.  
"Who are you? Why're you doing this?"

Laxus rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her g spot.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky gasps and she bites her hand trying to keep her moans down her teeth having cut through her skin causing it to bleed 

Sting blinks and he slightly looks up from her breast to her and gsvgly growls"your my mate understand"he looks at her  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no.  
"No I'm not your mate!"

Laxus then rammed his member into her really fast.

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky's eyes widen and her mouth opens up as she slightly screams her body also screaming in pain

Sting softly growls and he sniffs her neck and smirks before bitting her neck"yes you are"he wanted well more like needed to mark her  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pain as she cried.

Laxis thrusted softly and gently into her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly pants and she tries to think her brain all over the place 

Sting pulls off her pants and he starts to tease her by first touching her inner thigh and then going higher  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and yelped.

Laxus gripped her hips bucking into her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly bites back a whimper as she holds onto him 

Sting smirks and he starts to rub her through her underwear"you smell really good"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned gripping his shoulders.

Laxus slammed deeper and harder into her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Eku moans and she arches her back as he keeps thrusting into her 

Sting kisses her neck as he starts to go down to her pussy sniffing it slightlyn  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled shuddering in delight.

Laxus reached her g spot hitting it.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky screams slightly in pleasure and she covers her mouth trying to muffle them 

Sting smirks before he starts to lick her clit and then just slip his tongue into her home moving it around happily  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered as she arched her back.

Laxus hit it again wanting her to cum.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky moans against her hand feeling herself starting to loose it about to cum

Sting starts to thrust his tongue around in her wanting her to feel pleasure  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

Laxus came inside her cumming into her filling her up with his seed.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly screams and gasps at the same time as she cums 

Sting slightly smirks before he starts to less with her clit as he keeps licking her  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and rubbed his shoulders.

Laxus groaned and pulled out of her panting.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky pants heavily her brain all over the place not even sure what to do 

Sting soon pushes a finger into her as he starts to sick on her clit while fingering her deeply

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled and arched her back.

Laxus nuzzled her neck purring.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly purrs and her cheeks burn a little 

Sting smirks and he moves his fingers  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered gripping her wall. 

Laxus cuddled against her and fell asleep.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly moves to a more comfortable position 

Sting watches her expressions as he keeps moving his fingers in and out of her  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara groaned shuddering in delight.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Stin listens to her before he moves and he pulls off his clothes ready to enter her  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pushed him away from her running to her room locking her door.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting slightly frowns and he softly growls starting to walk to her room  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara hid in her closet locking her door.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting tries to open the door before he frowns a little  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara cried in her closet.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting felt himself become impatient  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Can he break the doors down? XD  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Ya sorry)

Sting frowns and he thinks for a moment before he starts to try and break the door down  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
It's ok XD

Clara heard her bedroom door being broken down.

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting slightly growls and be narrows his eyes liking around the room  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was still in her closet. She stayed quiet.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting sniffs the air before he walks to her closet  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara stayed silent.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting opens the door and he looks at her  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to cry.  
"Please don't rape me!" she sobbed.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting was a little surprised hearing her say that causing his movmebts to stop for a moment  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook in fear from him.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting felt a small twing in his chest seeing her scared causing some of his senses to come back to him  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara ran past him and tried to escape.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting growls and he chases her  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara tripped and fell.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting pins her to the floor as she falls  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Please let me go!" Clara sobbed.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting sniffs her neck a little"mine"

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed as she continued to cry.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting smirks and he nips her neck  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan again.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting smirks and he thrusts into her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting kisses her to muffle the scream  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pain arching her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting starts to thrust in and out of her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting moves a little faster in her wanting her to feel pleasure  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders whimpering.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting kisses her neck as he moves  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara groaned arching her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting smirks a little before he thrusts deeper into her hitting her g-spot  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her peak and came all around him moaning.

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting slightly moans and he cums deeply into her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting slowly pulls out of her panting  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara angrily slapped him across his cheek. She went to her room laying down on her bed crying.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting blinks surprised his eyes widening a little  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara fell asleep on her bed.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting rubs his cheek slightly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was still sleeping on her bed.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting frowns and he walks to her room  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara cried in her sleep.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sting sees her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up.

Laxus woke up and nuzzled his mate awake.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky sleeps quietly her body curled up a little

Sting was holding her in his arms  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pushed him away from her.

Laxus rubbed her back breathing in her scent.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky softly purrs

Sting slightly yelps

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out!"

Laxus lightly nipped her neck marking her as his mate.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly groans in her sleep 

Sting slightly frowns and he rubs his head"oww"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked away from him angry.

Laxus lapped up the blood that started to form.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky moves her body waking up

Sting frowns a little"your my mate it's fine"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"No it's not fine! I'm not your mate!"

Laxus smirked kissing her cheek.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky yawns a little rubbing her eyes

Sting tilts his head"yes you are your a dragon slayers mate"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and got up to take a shower.

Laxus kissed her all over her face.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly squeaks surprised before she giggles

Sting tilts his head slightly confused  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara turned on the water and got in washing her body.

Laxus got up.  
"Want to take a shower with me?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blushes a little and she looks down shyly

Sting slightly pouts but he starts put letting her do as she wants  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara then rinsed off her body getting out drying herself off.

Laxus shrugged then went into the shower and started washing his body.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky lets out a soft sigh trying to calm her heart beat 

Sting looks around a little trying to see what was around him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara walked into her room and got dressed.  
"You're still here?"

Laxus then washed his hair rinsing off his body and hair.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky rubs her eyes a little and she yawns a little 

Sting blinks and he looks at her"hmm ya?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"I said get out!"

Laxus then got out drying himself off.

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky sniffs the air slightly smelling Laxus's scent all over the place 

Sting slightly pouts"why your my mate I can be here if I want"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"You don't even care that you raped me last night!"

Laxus smirked clad in nothing but a towel.  
"Like what you see?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky's face goes red and she covers her face a bit embarrassed trying to calm her pounding heart 

Sting was a little taken back making his body slightly stiffen up"83rd mating season I couldn't hold back"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and went to go make breakfast.

Laxus hugged her tightly to him rubbing her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly squeaks and her eyes widen a little surprised"L-Laxus?"

Sting rubs his head slightly and he sighs shaking his head a little  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara made breakfast for the both of them.  
"So am I stuck with you?"

Laxus just breathed in her scent nuzzling her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blinks a few times and she looks up at him

Sting pouts a little"you make it sound really bad"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I don't even know you!"

Laxus then let her go and got dressed going to make breakfast for them.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky tilts her head slightly as she watches him 

Sting blinks"the make a Sting"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I'm Clara," Clara said setting the plates down for them with the food on it.

Laxus smiled at her and gave her her food bacon and eggs.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blinks and she gently takes the food 

Sting nods his head and he slightly smiles"cute name"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started blushing as she sat down and started eating.

Laxus sat down and started eating as well.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky watches him a little

Sting smiles at her before starting to eatc  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara soon finished eating.

Laxus soon finished eating.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky was eating her mind in it's own world

Sting chuckles a little and smiles softly

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him.

Laxus got up and washed the dishes.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blinks and she gets up and follows him

Sting chuckles and he smiles gently  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got up and washed her dishes.

Laxus dried his hands off turning to look at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky tilts her head slightly as some of her hair falls into her eyes 

Sting follows behind her to the kitchen to do his dishes  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked up at him.

Laxus kissed her cheek.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blushes a little bit"hey"

Sting slightly smiles at her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara then sat down on her couch bored.

Laxus sat down on his couch.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky tilts her head slightly before she sneezes 

Sting watches her before he walks up to her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked up at him.

"Bless you," Laxus said handing her a tissue.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky softly tanks him as she takes the tissue and whips her nose 

Sting sits down next to her and slightly looks to the side"I'm sorry about yesterday I couldn't hold back"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded.

Laxus looked at her smiling at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blinks and she smiles gently back

Sting keeps looking to the side  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed his cheek.

Laxus kissed her lips softly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blinks and she blushes gently kissing back 

Sting was a little surprised causing him to look at her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara now looked away from him embarrassed.

Laxus deepened the kiss stroking her cheek.

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blushes and she shyly wraps her arms around his neck 

Sting looks at her before he smiles gently and then he makes her look at him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked into his eyes blushing.

Laxus nipped her ear.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly moans at the feeling 

Sting smiles softly before he gently kisses her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss.

Laxus sucked on her earlobe.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky softly whimpers in pleasure

Sting slowly makes the kiss deeper  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Laxus rubbed her hips.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky felt her body slightly move 

Sting slightly smirks into the kiss  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara deepened the kiss.

Laxus kissed her forehead.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blushes a little as she looks up at him

Sting felt his heart slightly race as he kisses her deeply  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

Laxus picked her up taking her to his room.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky squeaks in surprise and holds onto him 

Sting pulls her a little bit closer to his body  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him roughly.

Laxus laid her down on his bed and got on top of her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky looks up 1st him her hair pooled all around her

Sting slightly groans and he kisses her a bit rougher  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled opening her mouth.

Laxus breathed in her scent putting his face into her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blushes deeply"L-Laxus"

Sting frowns and he slips his tongue into her mouth  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara lets him explore her mouth.

Laxus then started nipping her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky softly whimper in pleasure

Sting happily explores her mouth  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned playing with his tongue.

Laxus bit her neck drawing blood.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky gasps loudly and her eyes widen a bit 

Sting frowns and he pulls her close to him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara wrestled with his tongue sucking on it.

Laxus lapped up the blood on her neck cleaning her wound.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly grips his shoulders whimpering a little 

Sting frowns and he moves his body slightly before sucking on her tongue  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned as she let him win.

Laxus then sat down on his couch and pulled her onto his lap.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky looks up at him her heart pounding

Sting faintly smirks and he explores her mouth  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled.

Laxus rubbed her back nuzzling her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly purrs happily 

Sting groans a little into the kiss  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pulled away from the kiss needing air.

Laxus breathed in her scent as he continued rubbing her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky takes in his scent feeling herself get engulfed around it 

Sting slightly breaths hard his eyes fixed on her and only her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing.

Laxus smirked and kissed her all over her face.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly squeaks and she slightly laughs 

Sting slightly smiles seeing her look at him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Sting what do you wanna do today?"

Laxus smiled at her and rubbed her butt cheeks.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Laxus whistled at her and he splashed her again.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blushes a little before she squeaks in surprise"hey"she sits down on the edge letting her feet soak first before she splashes him

Sting soon switches their positions so he was now over her as he kisses her a bit deeper as he also pulled her a bit more closer to his body  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and mewled into the kiss kissing him deeply.

Laxus chuckled then splashed her again.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky pins her hair back so it wasnt in her eyes then splashes him again smiling a little 

Sting groans a little into the kiss unable to hold it back. He loved hearing her moans  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him roughly sucking on his tongue.

Laxus then got out drying himself off.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky smiles happily at him

Sting groans a little into the kiss  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara played with his tongue.

Laxus then went inside to change.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky jumps into the pool smiling gently

Sting groans and he kisses her deeply  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara wrestled with his tongue.

Laxus came back out and watched her have fun.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
At swims back up and she takes in a breath before she looks at him

Sting smirks a little into the kiss and he soon switches then over  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara let him win needing air.

Laxus just chuckled looking at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky giggles and she smiles happily 

Sting smirks and he pulls back to breath panting  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him.

Laxus smiled at her and watched her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky floats on her back closing her eyes 

Sting chuckles a little and he smiles  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara went into her room and got naked laying down on her bed.

Laxus smirked and splashed her some more.

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky gasps at the could feeling 

Sting slightly pouts seeing her walk away before he follows her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara laid sexily on her bed.

Laxus went inside and made sandwiches for lunch.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky gets out of the pool her hair a big wavy mess

Sting looks at her before his eyes scab over her body a bit  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara waited for him.

Laxus gave her a towel to dry herself off.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky smiles a little"thanks"

Sting smirks and he walks over to her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Laxus smiled back and nodded.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky starts to dry herself off

Sting hovers over her before he gets on top of her his hands on either side of her head  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Uh you already said he walks over to her  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sorry in at school so much is going on right now  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Oh I see well can you edit it when you get a chance?  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Laxus went inside his house.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky keeps the towel wrapped around her as she follows 

Sting looks into her eyes before he leans down and kisses her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned kissing him back.

Laxus pounced on her when she got inside.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky squeaks in surprise and her eyes widen a little 

Sting groans a little hearing her moan before he makes the kiss a bit deeper  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled kissing him roughly gripping his shoulders.

Laxus picked her up taking her to his room laying her down on his bed.

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blushes and she looks up at him 

Sting groans a little into the kiss  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sucked on his tongue french kissing him.

Laxus nipped her neck and shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blushes deeply and she moans a little 

Sting slightly growls before he starts to suck on her tongue  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned playing with his tongue.

Laxus nipped and sucked on her boobs leaving hickies.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky moans in pleasure

Sting groans a bit into the kiss  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pulled away needing air.

Laxus sucked and nipped hickies on her stomach.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky blushes deeply and her body slightly moves 

Sting pants a little as their lips part  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted a little.

Laxus sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky moans louder her back arching 

Sting looks at her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Do stuff to me Sting."

Laxus parted her labia fingering her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky moans and she slightly moves her body 

Sting smirks and he nods his head slightly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara waited.

Laxus rubbed along her inner walls with his two fingers inside her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky gasps a little and she slightly moves

Sting starts to rub her wanting her to feel pleasure  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan again arching her back.

Laxus massaged her cervix and her g spot scissoring them.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Sky slightly screams in pleasure 

Sting smirks and he pushes his fingers inside of her

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blushes and she looks up at him 

Sting groans a little into the kiss  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sucked on his tongue french kissing him.

Laxus nipped her neck and shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blushes deeply and she moans a little 

Sting slightly growls before he starts to suck on her tongue  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned playing with his tongue.

Laxus nipped and sucked on her boobs leaving hickies.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans in pleasure

Sting groans a bit into the kiss  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pulled away needing air.

Laxus sucked and nipped hickies on her stomach.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blushes deeply and her body slightly moves 

Sting pants a little as their lips part  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted a little.

Laxus sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans louder her back arching 

Sting looks at her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Do stuff to me Sting."

Laxus parted her labia fingering her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans and she slightly moves her body 

Sting smirks and he nods his head slightly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara waited.

Laxus rubbed along her inner walls with his two fingers inside her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky gasps a little and she slightly moves

Sting starts to rub her wanting her to feel pleasure  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan again arching her back.

Laxus massaged her cervix and her g spot scissoring them.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky slightly screams in pleasure 

Sting smirks and he pushes his fingers inside of her

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and mewled arching her back.

Laxus then entered her slowly and gently.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans and she covers her mouth hoping to muffle the moans 

Sting smirks seeing her reaction and just pushes his fingers in deeper  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered shuddering in delight.

Laxus thrusted faster and deeper into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky arches her back moaning loudly 

Sting groans a little hearing her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Laxus gripped her hips bucking into her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans in pleasure her back arching up

Sting moves his finger in and out of her  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned shuddering in delight.

Laxus reached her g spot hitting it.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky screams in pleasure and she covers her mouth quickly trying to muffle them

Sting smirks a little and he makes a 'come here' motion hitting her g-spot  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled and came all over his gloved fingers.

Laxus hit it again wanting her to come.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans and she cums heavily 

Sting smirks and he waits for her orgasm to stop before pulling out his finger and licking it  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted blushing looking up at him.

Laxus climaxed inside her pulling out panting.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky pants heavily as she looks up at him

Sting smirks"you taste good"he slightly nips her war  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.  
"I'm pregnant with your kids Sting."

Laxus smiled at her nuzzling her neck.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky slightly nuzzles him back 

Sting blinks hearing her causing him to become a little bit surprised before he snaps out of it  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed his cheek rubbing his shoulders nodding.

Laxus growled playfully and kissed her forehead.

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blushes and she slightly nips his neck 

Sting smirks a little"really now"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded looking up at him blushing.  
"You can still have sex with me."

Laxus groaned and moaned gripping his sheets.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blushes a bit and she bites his neck gently

Sting slightly grins"alright then"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara waited.

Laxus grunted shuddering in delight.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky heads him causing her body slightly to love 

Sting smirks and he kisses her deeply before he positions himself  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Laxus then snuggled against her falling asleep.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky slightly blushes 

Sting thrusts into her  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sting purrs a little bit  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sting thrusts in and out of her  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders whimpering.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sting slightly groans  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned gripping her sheets.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sting keeps thrusting in and out of her

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara climaxed again all around him.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sting groans and he cums as well  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sting pants a little and he pulls out of her  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I love you Sting."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sting smirks a little"I love you too"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara cuddled against him falling asleep.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sting holds her close before falling asleep  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up.

Laxus woke up stretching.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky was already up but she was in the bathroom feeling sick to her stomach 

Sting holds her as close as he could to him as he still sleeps quietly  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck making hickies on it.

Laxus went to the bathroom and rubbed her back.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky throws up a bit before she coughs 

Sting groans a little and he slightly moves his body  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara bit his neck hard drawing blood claiming him as hers.

Laxus pulled her hair out of her face and continued rubbing her back.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky frowns a little not able to throw anything else up her stomach empty 

Sting wakes up as he feels the bite and he grlans a bit again"ahh Clara"

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara lapped up the blood on his neck.

Laxus picked her up and laid her down on his bed.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky slightly hold into him

Sting slightly growls in want  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled at him giggling.

Laxus laid down next to her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky nuzzles his neck slightly 

Sting softly growls and he pins her down  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing.

Laxus moaned then nipped her ear.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky slightly squeaks and she blushes

Sting smirks a little and he kisses her  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned kissing him back.

Laxus sucked on her earlobe.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blushes hard"L-Laxus"

Sting makes the kiss a bit deeper  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered kissing him roughly.

Laxus smirked.  
"Yeah sweetheart?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blushes deeply and she slightly looks to the side 

Sting pulls her a bit closer to his body as one of his hands explores her body  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned feeling his gloved hand touch her body.

Laxus stroked her cheek making her look at him.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky looks up at him 

Sting smirks and he touches her pussy  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara groaned arching her back.

Laxus kissed her lips passionately.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blushes deeply and she kisses him back

Sting smirks and be starts to finger her  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Sting please!" Clara moaned arching her back.

Laxus deepened the kiss cupping her cheeks.

Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blushes a bit her heart racing 

Sting purrs"yes?"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"Please stop."

Laxus kissed her roughly.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky slightly moans into the kiss 

Sting slightly pouts but he stops  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and got on top of him.

Laxus french kissed her sucking on her tongue.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans a bit louder into the kiss holding onto him 

Sting blinks surprised and he looks at her  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara slid his dick inside her and started riding him.

Laxus played with her tongue wrestling with it.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky moans into the kiss holding onto him

Sting groans and he closes his eyes for a moment  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara bounced up and down on him.

Laxus came out on top smirking nuzzling her cheek.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky blushes deeply and she looks up at him 

Sting groans a bit again in pleasure  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara rode him cowgirl style.

Laxus got up and went to make breakfast.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky tries to control her breathing 

Sting slightly moans and he grips her hips before he cums deeply in her  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara came all around him moaning.

Laxus was dressed of course and made her bacon and eggs.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky soon gets her something wear 

Sting slightly pants  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got off of him and kissed his cheek going to take a shower.

Laxus made her breakfast putting it on a plate.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky looks around a little 

Sting looks at her before he tries to think

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started washing her body.

Laxus sat down and started eating.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky heads toward the kitchen 

Sting gets up and he rubs his head  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara rinsed off her body washing her hair.

Laxus continued eating his food.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky looks at him before she comes up behind him and hugs him 

Sting shakes his head before he puts on some boxers and a pair of pants going to her kitchen to make food for them  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got out drying herself off.

Laxus finished eating then turned around hugging her back.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky slightly purr smiling 

Sting starts to cook  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got dressed and went to her kitchen.

Laxus smiled at her nuzzling her neck.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Your turn  
12 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sorry a lot going on)

Sky blushes a little and she nuzzles into his neck in return 

Sting hums a little as he makes them some eggs, bacon, and waffles  
12 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Oh ok 

Clara sat down and watched him.

Laxus got up got dressed and went to make them breakfast.  
11 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky slightly pouts but she looks around 

Sting soon takes notice of her but he didnt mind  
11 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and waited for the food to be done.

Laxus made French toast and waffles.  
9 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky watches him her head tilted 

Sting smiles a little before he finishes and he sets the food in front of her  
9 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started eating it and thought it was good.

Laxus gave her her plate of food and started eating.  
9 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky softly smiles and she starts to eat 

Sting smiles a bit"like it?"

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled and nodded at him as she finished her food.

Laxus continued eating his food.  
6 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky slightly smiles"thanks"

Sting smiles and he slower starts to finish his food  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Time skip months later

Clara was giving birth.

Laxus was with Sky.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky whimpers slightly holding onto his hand as her body trembles"i-it hurts"

Sting was with her holding her hand"just breath in and out slowly ok"  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded as she pushed and out came two girls.

Laxus told her to breathe and to push.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky screams again as she pushes out a boy her brathing heavily 

Sting makes sure to hold her hand as she gives birth to two lite girls and he smiles a little  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted and looked at her daughters.

Laxus cleaned up the boy and wrapped him in a blanket giving him to Sky.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky softly smiles as she holds her newborn baby boy

Sting holds one of the girls and the other one was passed to her  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara cried for she finally had a family. She loved all three of them.

Laxus smiled at her and kissed both their foreheads.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky smiles softly"he's so cute"she slightly laughs small tears coming to her eyes

Sting looks at her"Clara hey are you alright?"he was worried about why she was crying  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I'm just happy Sting that's all."

Laxus smiled at her wiping away her tears.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Kyana Newman  
Kyana Newman  
Online  
Sky looks up at him and she smiles a little 

Sting smiles a little before he gently whips her tears away  
58 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled up at him happily.

Laxus returned her smile.

The End


End file.
